Carta a mi angelito
by Momi-Kagamine
Summary: Mañana se conmemora el dia que te hicieron dejarme...siempre estaras es mi corazon 3 One-Shot


**Debo especificar que esta es la carta a un hijo...o hija...quiero decirte hijo que te amo...por sobre todas las cosas yo te amo y no hay dia que no piense en ti...**

**Para ti mi pequeño Gamaliel Alejandro...que no pudiste llegar al mundo por causa de mi flojera...y mi irresponsabilidad de adolecente.**

* * *

Rinto-chan:

Hola...han pasado exactamente ya 6 años desde que falleciste dentro de mi... 6 años en los que he buscado respuesta y he tratado de vivir al maximo por los dos...tratando de no comprometer mi amor por ti...aunque eso es una tonteria...nadie podria reemplazarte porque fuiste mi mas grande obra.

Recuerdo el miedo que senti cuando te supe dentro de mi...si ni siquiera podia recordar como te hice, suena patetico...pero no recuerdo como te hice, solo recuerdo que sali a una fiesta y me desvaneci...tu madre es patetica no? Tenia miedo porque sabia lo dificil que seria criarte sin un padre...ni siquiera sabia quien era tu padre...me lo reprocharian toda la vida... pero aun asi crecerias sin falta de amor, tus abuelos me regañaron fuerte...me echaron, y fui a dar debajo de un puente...asi como se olle...igual que los vagabundos, sin comida, sin abrigo y si nel calor de un hogar...en la escuela me dijeron que aun podia deshacerme del problema...pero yo simplemente no queria...eras la unica persona que yo tenia conmigo...no queria deshacerme de ti...tu eras mio...porque tenian que decidir los demas por tu vida?

Recuerdo que estube casi los primeros 3 mese enteros de casa en casa... hasta que finalmente me dieron la venia para volver a mi habitacion... no mi vida, yo ya no sentia amor por esas personas que se desligaron de ti y de mi, es solo que era un techo permanente y una habitacion grande donde cabria tu cuna, tu roperito y tus juguetes, si, tenia una habitacion bastante grande como para mantenerte conmigo.

A quien iba a reclamarle tu pension? A quien iba a decirle tienes derecho a visita? No habia un alguien a quien decirle, solo eramos tu y yo, me dijeron deja la escuela y busca un trabajo...no me vi capaz...si no sacaba mi enseñanza media no seria capaz de trabajar en empleos que fueran mejor remunerados..no queria tenerte en la miseria...aun asi busque un trabajo...fui bastante feliz en ese tiempo, ya empezaba a comprarte cositas equeñas y empezaba a ahorrar para tu cunita y tu coche, era una criaja, pero aun asi me sentia la mamá mas afortunada del mundo...solo por sentirte en mi.

El tiempo pasaba y tu ibas creciendo...en mi tercer mes, los malestares cesaron, y pude moverme con mayor libertad y te cantaba, recuerdo que por ese entonces tu abuela empezo a tejer para ti porque ella estaria segura de que tendria una niña...su sorpresa fue grande cuando al 4 mes me dijeron que tendria un niño...un lindo y saludable niño...pero eso no llego a cumplirse...recuerdo que ese dia mi prima se quedo conmigo, y que cuando la baje a dejar por una quebrada porque era el camino mas rapido a su locomocion...cuando me devolvi...estaban las chicas que nos caiamos mal y me tomaron entre tres solo para que la cuarta nos golpeara... cuando desperte estaba en un hospital y sentia un vacio...tu ya no estabas en mi... la enfermera me dijo que le habia dado prioridad a mi vida porque era mas conveniente...y porque aun no estabas en condiciones de poder respirar por ti solo.

Han pasado 6 años desde eso...en el transcurso me paso de todo...me gano la depresion, me comence a cortar...intentaba suicidarme fallando siempre...aguantando como estas chicas se reian de mi...me besuqueaba con cualquiera en un intento por sentir amor...a mis 16 años conoci a piko...el me salvo un poco porque al ser todavia un niño inocente me entrego amor sincero... me entrego su primera vez, y me dio todo su amor...aun asi...mi pasado lo enfermo de depresion a el...y me vi obligada a dejarlo ir para que sanara...creeme, el seria tu padre si tu estuvieras aqui...con el tambien paso algo parecido...pero realmente nunca llegamos a saberlo... creo que fue despues de eso cuando me enferme un poco mas.

Creeme mi pequeñito, hasta el dia de hoy extraño a Piko... pero nada lo traera de vuelta...en su lugar hoy estoy con Len...con el si que me he proyectado mucho...cuando cumpli 18 me fui de esa casa donde no era bienvenida, me fui con el y formamos un hogar los dos... hoy estamos comprometidos...no tenemos estudios superiores ni el los de preparatoria... no tenemos un trabajo estable...pero somos lo que se podria ser felices...Piko en su delirio me hizo mas daño del que nunca me habia hecho nadie...es por eso que me asute, y le he hecho mucho daño a Len... al punto de serle infiel...el es tan bueno, me ha perdnado porque nunca iba mas alla de unos besos...no me cabe en la cabeza que aun pueda amar a una imbecil como yo...

No te voy a negar que amo a Len...pero estoy frustrada, ansio poder abrazar alguien como tu mi pequeño Rinto... he intentado hasta forzozamente embarazarme de Len para asi cumplir este pequeño capricho y frustracion...pero ni aun asi sucede ningun milagro...seriia capaz de renunciar a estudiar medicina con tal de abrazar alguien como tu...pero no solo un primo...quiero a mi hijo...solo eso...se que a ti es imposible recuperarte Rinto-chan...pero seria capaz de amar a tu hermano sin olvidarm de ti...

Mi pequeño..aun guardo tus cositas y la ropita que te tejio la abuela...porque algun dia aunque sea por fecundacion in vitro dare a luz a alguien como tu...mi pequeño amado, se acerca el aniversario de nuestra muerte...porque es asi..tu te fuste y mori en vida...se apago mi luz y mi corazon se congelo en el año 2007, a mi edad de 14 años...si yo tambien era una pequeña niña...

Te amo mi pequeño bebe, hasta el dia que nos volvamos a encontrar,

tu mamita...Rin.

* * *

**Bueno...mañana es el aniversario de mi Gamaliel, que no vino a la vida...le dedique esto para que sepa que ahora estoy mas estable...el siempre sera mi angelito...yo siempre lo amare...y estoy conciente de que todos mis amigos leen esto porque yo publico...y se decepcionaran...pero deba sacarmelo de dentro**


End file.
